Your Worst Nightmare
by Dragonpinata354
Summary: Gwen is bitten by a werewolf, thanks to Heather. What will camp be like when one of them is a monster? Rated T for violence and blood in later chapters.


**Hey ya'll! Finally decided to write a story...haha. Yeah, it's my first story, so don't blame me if it isn't the greatest.**

**It will get more violent in later chapters n' stuff, so if you are a little squeamish, I suggest you skip those parts.**

**Thanks :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark, silent night. All that was heard was the chirping crickets and the wolves howl as fog filled the air. The full moon shined brightly in the sky.

Gwen stormed through the trees in the woods, fog clouding her vision. Heather tricked her into going in the woods. She said that she threw Gwen's makeup bag in there as a prank. It took her hours, but she finally found it.

She sighed. Would Heather ever change? Probably not. And would she ever be able to get out of the forest? When she thought about that, she began to get worried. She didn't think Heather would do something this mean...would she?

A loud snap of a twig interrupted her thoughts. She whipped around, trying to ignore the fog that still covered her eyesight. "Who's there?" She said. No answer. She assumed it was her imagination and continued walking, though she was still cautious.

Then she heard a deep growl. She dropped her makeup bag. "Don't worry, it's all your imagination, you'll be back at the campsite soon enough..." She said to herself. She took a slow step forward...

...and stepped on something...furry?!

A loud yelp was heard. Gwen gasped and took her foot off the furry thing she stepped on. A huge, wolf like creature howled in pain as its tail recovered from being stepped on. It turned around and looked at Gwen, a storm brewing in its eyes. Gwen grabbed her makeup bag and ran as fast as she could, with the creature right behind her.

Gwen noticed she was slowing down. No, she had to keep running. It was life or death out here.

Suddenly, the creature jumped and pounced on Gwen, jaws and claws open. It pushed her down and bit her arm VERY hard.

Gwen shut her eyes tight, trying to ignore the extreme pain going through her arm. She managed to take her makeup bag and whack the creature on the head.

Another yelp was heard. The creature stopped biting her and ran off into the woods with a big head ache.

Gwen looked at the wound. It was very large, and bleeding fast. She sighed and slowly got up. Her legs were still shaking from that terrifying experience.

After a few more minutes of walking, Gwen saw light through the trees. It was the campsite! She sighed in relief and ran out of the woods, ignoring the fact that she lost a large amount of blood along the way.

Now it was time to go find Heather.

"What did you do with Gwen?" Trent asked Heather. They were watching the woods from the dock. "I just played a little trick on her. I'm sure she'll be back." Heather said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, is that her?" Trent said, pointing to a figure standing outside of the woods. "Probably. Hope she didn't run into any dangerous animal along the way." Heather joked.

Trent glared at her. "Not funny, Heather."

"Whatever. I'm going to save myself the trouble of being yelled at." Heather said, walking back to the girl's cabin.

As Heather was going back to the cabin, Trent ran over to Gwen.

Gwen took another glance at her wound, to see if it got any better. Nope, it was still bleeding. She mumbled something under her breath about Heather, then noticed Trent running towards her.

Trent was about to say something like "I'm so glad you're okay!" or "Don't listen to Heather", but he was too shocked about Gwen's wound.

"What happened?" Trent asked. "Well, I was walking back to camp, when I heard a twig snap. I thought it was just my imagination and continued walking, but then a heard a growl. I decided I could try walking slower and quieter, but I stepped on something's tail." Gwen explained.

"Did you know what it was? It could've been a wolf." Trent asked.

"Well, it did look like a wolf, but it was giant, and it stood on two legs." Gwen answered. "I tried running, but then it pounced on me and bit me. I managed to whack him with my makeup bag, and that scared him off."

Trent was confused. "I've never heard of anything like that. Maybe we can ask Chris in the morning. Right now, we have to get you bandaged up." He said.

Gwen smiled. "Okay."

Gwen and Trent went back to camp and got Gwen a bandage. They said goodnight, and went to their cabins.

When Gwen got to her cabin, Heather was already asleep.

That was fine with her. She would just have to take care of her in the morning...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Heh, took me two days to make this xD I was really eager to post a story. Please review! Advice is appreciated :P**


End file.
